d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle d'Ferriss, Human Ambassador Paladin 6
This character references some elements of the Eberron setting, but uses no rules from those books. The Divine Might feat appears in Complete Warrior. Kyle d'Ferriss is a successful and well-respected Sentinel Marshal, a sort of fantasy Interpol agent who has the authority to cross national borders in the pursuit of his quarry. He is intended to present a contrary view to the normal perception of paladins as priggish, straight-laced, and fanatical idiots. While Kyle's dedication to the precepts of law, order, and good are unwavering, he is not easily swayed by rumor or gossip and he has learned to judge people by what they do rather than what they appear to be. He is calm, moderate in his tastes, and soft-spoken. If you play him like a D&D version of Jason Bourne, you will not be far off. A record of success has earned Kyle a bit of a promotion, to an ambassadorial post in a large, dangerous city. It is thought his ability to sense evil at work, combined with his vigilance and the high respect in which the guards hold him, will all help to make him effective at his post. Inwardly, however, he is determined to use his post to work good in the city on a large scale. ---- Kyle d’Ferris, Sentinel Marshall and Deneith Ambassador (male human paladin 6): HD 6d10+12; 45 hp; Init +0; Spd 20 ft (heavy armor); AC 20 (touch 10, flat-footed 20); BAB +6; Grp +9; Atk +11 melee (1d8+4/19-20 +1 longsword), +6 ranged; Full Atk +11/+6 melee (1d8+4/19-20 +1 longsword); Special Abilities: smite evil 2/day, turn undead; SQ aura of courage, detect evil, divine health, lay on hands, remove disease, special mount; Alignment: LG; Saves: Fort +9, Ref +4, Will +5; Abilities: Str 16, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 11, Wis 13, Cha 14. Skills & Feats: Diplomacy +8, Heal +5, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +5, Knowledge (nobility & royalty) +5, Ride +5, Sense Motive +5, Survival +1 (+3 underground); Cleave, Divine Might, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (heavy blades). Aura of Courage: Kyle is immune to fear; any ally within 10 feet of him has a +4 morale bonus on saves against fear. Detect Evil: Kyle can detect evil at will. Divine Health: Kyle is immune to disease, including magical disease. Lay on Hands: Kyle can heal up to 12 hit points a day by touch. Smite Evil: Kyle can smite evil twice a day for an additional +2 on the attack roll and +6 damage. Turn Undead: Kyle can turn undead 5 times a day as a 3rd level cleric. Special Mount: Kyle’s special mount is a heavy warhorse named Archer. Kyle and Archer have an empathic link and they share spells and saving throws. Archer has evasion, Int 6, +1 to Strength, +4 to natural armor and +2 Hit Dice. Equipment: Masterwork full plate, masterwork heavy steel shield, +1 longsword, 2 potions of cure moderate wounds, letter of marque, identification papers, traveling papers. Category:CR 6 Category:Complete Warrior Category:Human Category:Paladin